totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Undead
Welcome to Paradiso Island, the island of pure paradise. On a small vacation for a few college students, the undead begin to attack the island, killing everyone on it. Only a few survivors remain. Can they truly survive on this awful land? Warning: This is a User Fan-Fiction. Below you will find the characters with their users for reference. Part One: The Living and the Undead The beginning of the End. Chapter One: Patient X March 16th, 2009. Day 1. Investigation begins on cure to AIDS and HIV. Patient is Jose Daniels. Put in a monitering chamber with the test antidote. Two scientists sit in a small lab. A man, Jose Daniels, sits inside of a white padded room. He has a needle and the test vaccine in his hands. Both scientists are in white coats. One is male, and is bald. One is female, with black hair. "Whenever you are ready, Jose." She says. "Yes...ma'am..." Jose says. He sticks the needle in his arm, and injects the test into him. He screams from the pain. "Do you feel different?" The man asks Jose. "No...." Jose says. The two scientists write notes in their notepads. April 17th, 2009. Day 27. Jose has been acting strange. He isn't eating much since his first vaccination. We have injected a few more tests into him since the first. Jose sits in his chamber. His skin is olive colored. He's sweating. "Jose? Are you okay?" The woman asks. "Fine...just fine." Jose says with a gasp for air. "Our food is running low. We're getting a new shipment with breakfast goods in it. If you want steak for brea-'" The man asks. "Rare...cook it rare." Jose says. "Um...okay..." The man says. He picks up a radio, and speaks into it. "Cook a steak. Send it to lab 249. Rare." Moments later, a steak is delivered to the lab. The woman inserts a tray through a hole in the glass wall. Jose runs up and devours it. Scientists note the odd behavior. April 30th Day 41. Jose eats rare foods with blood still on them. Mumbles rarely when nobody speaks. He shambles around his chamber during testing. "Jose? We have one more vaccination for you to test before you go home." The female says. "uh." Jose says. He turns to the window. His eyes are bloodshot. "Would you like something to eat?" She says. He runs up to the window. He bangs on it for a few moments. "Cow meat. Fresh. Don't cook it." He says. "That would kill you..." She says. "Jose? Would you like something else...?" The man asks. "GIVE IT TO ME." Jose shouts. May 3rd Day 44. Jose is terrifying us. I've brought a pistol with me just in case he tries to attack. Our vaccine is not working, and Jose is getting worse in condition. "Jose?" The man asks. The woman sits back in her chair with a worried look. Jose is shambling in his chamber, aimlessly. "I want blood." He says. "Jose..." The man says. "That's it." The woman says. She pulls out her pistol and stands up. "Cienna, what are you doing?" The man asks. "This experiment cannot go on!" The woman says. She walks over to an iron door, and pushes it open. "I smell it!" Jose runs up to her, ferociously. She shoots him in the heart, and he collapses. "You killed him!" The man runs up to check his pulse. "You just saw what he did. Going in there would've been murder!" The woman says. "No pulse...you monster!" The man looks at her, angrily. "I'm sorry." She throws down her gun and sits down in her chair. "Test failed." The man says. Before he can lift up from Jose's head, Jose opens his eyes and reaches up for the man. "John!" She cries. "Oh god!" He screams. Jose bites his neck and claws at his body. The man falls off of Jose, and Jose jumps up. His eyes are blue, and he's shaking. "Jose...." She mutters. Jose runs up after her and takes a chunk out of her neck. "Oh---god!" She cries out. A door behind them opens up to a large hallway, with other scientists. "What's going on in here?" Another scientist asks. The male scientist who was infected first jumps up from his death. He runs up and tackles the new scientist. "John!" He screams. The female scientist comes up afterwards and joins Jose in attacking the others. They run out into the hallway and attack the others. A huge brawl occurs, but the infected win. Soon, everyone in the hallway is infected. Above ground, on Paradise Island, a small laboratory emerges from the forest nearby to a resort. A stairway inside leads downward to a huge, expansive medical research facility. Running throughout the island, the infection Jose has began spreads quickly. An infected being emerges from the stairway in the lab. He shambles forward, and breaks down the door to the outside. Chapter Two: The Vacation “Now boarding for Paradiso,” a flight attendant calls through the intercom system of the airport. The Jumbo Jet, boarding hundreds of passengers, prepares for takeoff to the new island of paradise. Several college students prepare for their departure on this new vacation paid in expense by the professors of the university. “That’s us,” Jessica says. The only female on this trip, Jessica is a sole hard-working and studious woman who definitely deserves this trip. She is the girlfriend of Scope, a man who as well is on this trip. She has long brown hair that flows to her shoulders, crossing around her neck. She has on a blue jacket and blue jeans, and wears black boots. “Is everyone ready?” Scope, her boyfriend asks the group. Scope is a tan boy, mainly Latino, who is Jessica’s boyfriend. He wears a white tank-top and khaki shorts, and as well has flip-flops on. He has short brown hair that doesn’t go anywhere past his chin. “Sunny’s in the bathroom,” Owen regards to his comrades. Owen is a larger gentleman with blonde hair that, well, doesn’t grow. He has on a white shirt and blue jeans, and is sipping from a milkshake cup he bought from a Petro’s across the way. “Well, he needs to hurry his butt up,” Maxwell sighs, sitting down on a bench near his luggage. He has black hair and a curly mustache. He wears gothic clothing; a black jacket and black jeans. “If he wants to go that badly, he’ll get on—let’s go,” Toad, a younger man, says, grabbing his luggage. He has on a red cap, a blue shirt, and blue jeans. His blondish hair shows through his cap, flowing to his blue eyes. “I’m back! Don’t leave me,” A blonde haired Sunny says, walking into the room airport from the bathroom. He has on a bright yellow shirt and green shorts, while his feet are covered by sandals. “Finally,” Sam says, patting him on the back. Sam has brown hair and green eyes, and he wears a black jacket and blue jeans. Sam is the most studious of them all, with his GPA of 4.5. The college students gather together and board the plane preparing for takeoff. They hand in their tickets and take their seats accordingly. As the plane ascends, Toad can only hope this vacation won’t end up a disaster like all of his other vacations. The jet soars through the skies, leaving the coast of Florida. Toad sits next to Owen, his best friend. Jessica and Scope sit together on the opposing side, and Sunny and Sam sit together in the very back. Max sits all alone next to them. “This is gonna be great. I can’t wait to get to our room, and, you know, screw around a little,” Jessica kisses Scope. “Yeah, babe,” Scope rubs her head and hugs her. “You guys need to get a room,” Owen teases. “Hush!” A random passenger near the back scorns. As the plane descends from the sky and downward to the airport on Paradiso, the gang prepares to leave. After docking, the group gathers outside on the sandy beach. “So, dude, where’s that car you said you rented?” Scope asks Toad. “That thing? It’s at the rental place somewhere around here. Get your stuff and let’s get moving,” Toad says. Everyone grabs their luggage and totes it around the sidewalks until they locate the car rental shop. Inside, they receive the keys to a small, grey Toyota. After boarding the car, they drive off to the tallest tower of the island: Manchester Hotel. Inside, they find a beautiful breakfast tavern awaiting them. As well, they meet the concierge who hands over their room keys. “Fourth floor; rooms one-fifty-six to fifty-nine, two per room except for one of you guys,” he says. Scope accepts the keys and deals them out, leaving Sam as the solo man without a room. Sunny and Toad are paired up in one, Owen and Max in the second, Scope and Jessica in the third, and Sam in the fourth. “K’, let’s go,” Sam says, walking over to a large elevator. He presses the up button and waits for the doors to open. Afterwards, he steps inside and presses the fourth floor’s button. On the fourth floor, the group brings in their luggage and heads to their respective rooms. “This vacation’s gonna be great, I can tell!” Sunny says, ecstatic. “Don’t come looking for us,” Scope winks at Owen and Max, shutting his door and locking it. Jessica laughs and starts kissing Scope. “Let’s go check out that wicked breakfast bar!” Sunny exclaims. “Count me out. I’m gonna rest a bit before even leaving,” Sam says, laughing and shutting his hotel room door. Meanwhile, the laboratory door in the forestry breaks open. The infection begins as the first outsider is bitten. A medium height Chinese woman is bitten and eaten by three lab scientists. Moments later, she opens her dead eyes and crawls away. More scientists fill the streets, pouncing on their new meals. Chapter Three: Devastation Max opens his eyes at the middle hour of the night. He's just awoken from a short nap, and it's eerily silent. "Owen, Bro, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get a snack," he says. Owen just mutters, flipping over on his side. Max leaves the room, heading for a set of stairs near the elevator. Moments later, Owen awakens to his door. It's wide open, and Max is on the ground, eating something. Owen stands up, looking out and rubbing his eyes. "Max, dude, shut the door." Max, instead, looks back and growls. He stands up from the corpse on the ground. Owen sees the blood, and especially, he sees Sunny's corpse. "Bro?" Owen asks. Max hisses and tackles Owen. He screams as Max rips a chunk out of his neck. Sam awakens to the screaming. He peeks outside of his door to see blood covered on the ground. Sunny suddenly slips out from behind Sam's door and shrieks. Sam jumps back at a notice of his cold, dead eyes. Sunny dives inside, tackling Sam and attempting to bite him. Sam pushes back on Sunny's face with his left hand while he punches on the right. He succeeds in pushing Sunny off. He falls back into the hallway. Sam falls off of the back of his bed, and stands up. He rips off the sheets and holds them against him as Sunny rises. He sprints inside, diving onto the bed to attack Sam. He throws the sheets over Sunny and pushes him back. He races over to a bedside counter, where he rips the lamp out of the socket and stands back at the window. Outside, he notices a red fire escape that leads down to the lowest floor. He breaks it open with his fist, and sticks one foot out. Looking up, he notices Max and Owen standing by his door, bleeding. Sunny is furiously ripping through the sheets. He climbs outside as Max dives through the window. He lands on the fire escape railing, ripping it off and falling four floors to his death. Owen sticks his head out and begins to climb to attack. Sam smashes the lamp over his head, knocking him down. He dashes to the ladder of the fire escape and climbs downward. Just as he does this, Toad smashes outside of a window above and crashes onto the escape. A zombie is on top of him. Owen walks up and lies down to bite into Toad. Sam, still holding the lamp post, dashes back up the ladder to help. Toad pushes the zombie over onto Owen, while Sam stabs the lamp post through the zombie's head. Owen remains alive and attacking. Toad and Sam exchange glances, then race down the escape. On the second floor's escape, before they touch the ground, a buff zombie charges outside with a woman screaming for help. He knocks her into the railing, causing it to collapse. His weight ruptures the entire floor's escape, destroying everything below it. Sam dangles in terror from the broken off ladder. Toad climbs up, but jumps back in horror, as Owen is attempting to bite into his neck once more. A hand suddenly emerges from a window below Sam and yanks onto his leg. Sam falls, but is caught by the same hand. In a turn of events, it's Scope. He pulls him inside with struggle. "We can't stay here! Toad's up there!" Sam exclaims. "We can't go up there! Jess and I hid in this room after the bar got raided earlier!" Scope whispers. "Oh god," Jessica cries in the corner. "What about Owen, Max, and Sunny?" Scope asks. "They're like...attacking! Owen's up there fighting Toad right now--they're like zombies!" Sam looks up above from outside the window. "They are!" Scope exclaims with horror. "Oh god!" Toad screams, losing strength. Owen gets closer to Toad's juicy face, when he is shot in the stomache. He backs up to the railing, looking inside. Toad screams, pushing Owen further over. A woman in a red dress and a man in a tuxedo emerge from the window nearby, out onto the fire escape. The woman is carrying a shotgun, and she is reloading quickly. Owen shambles up to her as she puts one final bullet through his skull. "Who are you?" The woman asks. She throws back her long and curly brown hair to reveal her blue eyes. She aims her shotgun at Toad. "My-My name's Toad!" He responds. "Put the gun down, Josie," the man warns her. She takes a few short breaths and puts the gun by her side. "My name's Robert," the man in the tuxedo says. He has short brown hair, blue eyes, and a butcher knife in his hand. "The escape just collapsed. We need to get out of here through the elevator," Josie says, urging Toad to follow her. "But I have friends! One of them just got saved by someone from falling--I think--we should at least go look for him!" Toad exclaims. "Just the floor below?" Josie asks. "Just the floor below," Toad answers. "Fine, we'll go down there and search for them," Robert responds for Josie. The three walk back into the hotel and out the room door. They find an eerily quiet hallway, and walk down to the elevator. They go inside and head downwards to the floor below. It's here they find the three stragglers, sneaking around the halls of zombies. They beckon them to the elevator, and they simply agree after seeing Toad. They race to the elevator, dodging the infected in front of them. Inside, they close the doors. The elevator rolls downwards to the first floor exit. "This is crazy," Scope says, smiling at Toad. "We've got bigger problems," Robert says, looking at the doors as they open. They open up wider to reveal a huge horde of the undead inside, shrieking and dashing to the door. Josie presses the 'close-door' button repeatedly until the door closes on a zombie's arm. It snaps in half as the elevator rises upward. At the top floor of the hotel, the doors to the elevator open and the survivors walk out. There's a penthouse door awaiting them. They open it up to find a man aiming a pistol at the door. He's wearing a torn tuxedo, and he's bleeding from his left arm. "Get out of my apartment." Chapter Four: Bride and Groom Featured Users Toad - Toadgamer80 Owen - Owenandheatherfan Sunny - Sunslicer2 Jessica - TDALindsayfan1 Scope - JoFanForever Max - Mister.. E. Sam - Mrdaimion Josie - Josie Amber Robert - Robertkinz In Memoriam {To Be Improved} 'Owen -' This is the zombie who attacked Sam and Toad. He was the main zombie of the episode, as he survived to attack the longest. His end was met when he was bitten by Max, and eventually was put down by Josie's shotgun. 'Max - '''Max was the first of the group to be infected. He fell off of the fire escape as a zombie to his demise through the railing. It's unknown how he was infected. '''Sunny -' It's unknown how he died, but Max was eating him in the halls. He is last seen covered up in sheets Sam trapped him in.